A Matter of Destiny Chap 1
by Prophet Lady Celti
Summary: Link is in a new world and meets up with new people, more specifically a poor girl that doesn't know she's on the brink of an adventure.
1. Default Chapter

A.N.- I dun own Zelda, but the made up stuff is MINE! Notice how I am possessive of my crap. I love characters, so no TAKEY! -^^- Tankies  
  
A Matter Of Destiny  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Ringed a small voice near a girl's ear.  
  
The girl kept her emerald green-eyed gaze on a mirror, in which she watched a boy riding on the back of a beautiful brown horse. A clock chimed from a distant town, the ding dong's sounding the hour of midnight. The light that shone from the mirror dimmed and eventually faded out until she saw her own reflection.  
  
"Every time I want to look at something that deals with time, this boy shows up. I don't understand it at all. What does he have to do with time?" She questioned, looking up at the night sky where stars shone brightly, "I just don't get it. And the surroundings he's in.seems more like this land.is he here to help Danu.?"  
  
"The stars seem more elegant than before. Don't you agree, Midori.? Midori?"  
  
A fairy buzzed around the girl that had fallen down onto the grass. Obviously she was asleep, because there was no reply. Her light brown hair was sprawled out and the features on her face were that of a baby when deep in a dream. The fairy flapped its wings a few times before resting on the ground beside her.  
  
"It feels like old times, doesn't it Link?" Navi questioned to the half asleep boy riding on his trustworthy horse, Epona.  
  
Link nodded in response and yawned as he entered a clearing. He looked around the field taking in the surroundings. It was going to be a new place and perhaps a new adventure. Just like with Hyrule and Termina. Jumping from off of Epona, he led her around in search for a stream that was luckily only a few minutes walk away.  
  
"Link, there's someone over here!" Navi exclaimed, buzzing around something nearby on the ground.  
  
"Like what?" He questioned, too busy to look as he adjusted the saddle on Epona.  
  
"A girl.and she's with a fairy. Boy, they must be sound sleepers."  
  
"A girl with a fairy?"  
  
Link jumped back, startled at the cry from Epona as she raised her head and looked around in fear. He rested a hand on her flank to calm her down, but she kept looking around in anticipation. After a moment there was the sound of people sounding almost like a wild banshee. "It doesn't sound good. I think they're heading our way."  
  
Running over to where Navi was, he looked down at the girl who hugged a mirror to her chest as she slept. She was dressed in a ragged, beige colored dress and the fairy next to her woke in a startle. Not caring what the fairy was yelling at him about, he scooped the girl up in his arms and set her on Epona, and he climbed on himself.  
  
  
  
"Midori, wake up." The girl's fairy demanded, "Strangers brought us from danger."  
  
Midori opened her eyes hesitantly and blinked against the bright sun. She jumped back startled when a horse nudged her and whinnied slightly. The horse seemingly looked familiar and she stood when the same boy she saw in the mirror came over and petted his horse, while handing her some bread. She ignored the bread and circled him, then stopped when another fairy circled around her head and started talking in a language she didn't understand. She put out her finger and poked it, which made the fairy ring madly in front of her face. She backed away, bumping into the boy, who caught her before she could fall.  
  
"Tin." She said quietly over to her fairy, "Do you understand it?"  
  
"Yes. She says your rude and a very odd person." Tin said, "She said you should be grateful that Link took you with him to here; a safe place before those wild monkey people saw you." He paused and continued, "She says eat the bread."  
  
Midori turned back to the boy, holding out her hand for the bread, before his fairy said anything else unwanted. She blinked when he zoomed close to her face and then handed her the bread, and folded his arms.  
  
"You are sort of strange. How did a Kokiri like you get here?" He inquired.  
  
"K-Kokiri?" She questioned, surprised she could understand him and not his fairy, "What's a Kokiri? And what do you mean strange? Nobody around here dresses like that." Midori pointed out angrily, referring to his green attire.  
  
"Huh, well at least I don't dress as poorly as you." Link retorted, figuring that was all the thanks he'd get for the day.  
  
Midori opened her mouth to say something and then closed it, knowing he was right. But it wasn't her fault. She tossed the bread onto the ground and stormed off into shallow woods, Tin tagging along behind her.  
  
"Hm.why would she hold this thing so close to her?" Link asked himself, holding up the silver mirror, ivy painted a light green around the rim, "Humph, if she hadn't run off I could have given it back to her. Oh well."  
  
"Link, I think you should give it back." Navi said, hovering above the mirror, "I don't think it's right to keep it."  
  
"Who made you the boss, Navi?" He retorted, "Of course I'll give it back."  
  
All three of them, including Epona, looked over to the sound of a scream. On instinct, Link jumped up onto Epona and rode off into the direction he had heard the cry.  
  
"Where is it?" Demanded a cold voice, "Where?"  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about! Leave-leave me."  
  
Midori winced when the dark creature wrapped an ice-cold hand around her neck and looked down at her struggling body.  
  
"I could make a better offer to King. He would like you better than the mirror itself."  
  
"Pervert! Get off! If your King is as ugly as you."  
  
"Do not talk of King that way! I should take you myself!" He exclaimed angrily and then ran a long, bony finger down her chest.  
  
Midori cried out once more and hearing the gallop of hooves, the creature's head swiveled around, the rest of his body still in the same position. There was a whizzing sound and the next minute the monster was dead on the dirt covered ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" Link asked, sliding down from his horse and walking over to the girl whose hand was wrapped around her throat, still feeling the monster's ice-cold fingers.  
  
"My mirror.where is my mirror?" She reiterated.  
  
"It's safe. I have it, because you left it. Let's.get you to that town nearby and have you washed up and in clean clothes."  
  
"But I."  
  
"If you object, I'll leave you here alone with these things lurking about." He said, raising an eyebrow and then nodded slightly when she acknowledged she would do as he insisted, "You can ride Epona if you want."  
  
Midori gave a surprised look when she found his horse nudging her when Link had said she could ride him. Tin rang in objection. She frowned at the fairy and then looked at the horse. "I don't know how to ride." She said, petting her muzzle.  
  
"Here, swing your leg over on the count of three." Link instructed and she did so after he put his hands under one of her feet and counted to three.  
  
The ride wasn't very long and the boy talked to her along the way, holding to the reins of Epona as he walked. The sun was beginning to set and she watched with interest as the two of their fairies talked to each other with rings and tinkles.  
  
There was a small crowd when they entered the town, not the usual big party crowds and Link noticed Midori keep getting unusually close to him. Knocking on an inn door, a middle-aged woman opened the rectangular wood and ushered them inside, complaining how the chilly season would be coming soon and they had nothing warmer to wear.  
  
"He's the Hero of Time.that's why I kept seeing him.and that's why when the Lady found he was the hero of Hyrule, she let him in for free. She didn't want to let me in, because I couldn't pay for anything, but Link paid for me and for some clothes." Midori said to herself, when she slipped on a green, thin nightgown.  
  
She shivered, grateful for a warm bed and a fire in the room. She didn't know how she would be able to pay him back, but she would try her best to either way. Lying out a pair of clothes on the nightstand for the next day, she slipped under the covers of the bed and stared at the fire until her eyes had shut, because the lack of sleep she hadn't had, had seemed like forever. 


	2. Tradition

Tradition  
  
"Surprised to see you up this early. I would figure women sleep in." Link said after parting his mouth away from an ocarina.  
  
"Well, I suppose.I wouldn't know, I don't live in this town. I don't really live anywhere as a matter of fact. I get around doing small jobs. I guess it's not that bad." Midori replied when she sat down on a crate, coming outside from the inn.  
  
Link looked over to her, actually thinking she looked rather nice in a dark green men's shirt that fitted her just right, giving her some figure instead of the somewhat brown, baggy pants and the boots fit her nicely. He had changed into his red suit for that day and looked back over to the horizon where the sun was barely staring to rise.  
  
"Would you like to come with me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It gets pretty lonely just traveling around and having an annoying fairy around you." He responded, handing her back her mirror.  
  
"You don't like Navi? Tin and I get along pretty good I suppose. It's just when he nags."  
  
"That sounds about right." He slightly laughed, brushing away the blonde bangs that dangled in his face, "Midori.tell me about your people's Goddess, Danu."  
  
"Did Navi tell you my name?"  
  
"Yes, she got it from Tin when they were talking."  
  
"Hm.yes, well.Danu, it was said, was a priestess of this land. She had died of a desiring man, because she wouldn't obey his commands. She was the one that controlled the spirits within this land, Danisnell, and she was the master of everything within it. But when she died, she dragged the man with her to his death and later she was our Goddess, because her spirit had lingered on, because everything was still in her wishes and control." Midori explained, "I.did live here, but a priest had caught me within Danu's holy temple and thought I was cursing her, but really I was praying in an ancient tongue only few of us know. I guess he wasn't one to understand. They kicked me out. So ever since I was thirteen I haven't come back and time went on and they forgot about me. I joined with a band of people in another far off origin of this land and I was properly raised till I could go out on my own. I'm always welcomed there."  
  
"What are they called?"  
  
"Presterians and this town of Danisnell is soon going to hold a big party in celebration of the anniversary of Danu."  
  
Midori folded her arms and leaned against the inn wall looking off into the rising hue of a highlighted sun. Link looked at her, noticing the grim expression crossing her face.  
  
"Well.will you be joining the party?" He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh, why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to. I don't like being around these people. I'll go back to Presta. Too many people judge you here. They've been like that ever since Danu was a spirit." She said and stood straight up, opening the door to the inn, "Thank you, Link."  
  
With that she walked back inside and grabbed a small bag from off her bed, stuffing the mirror in it with a few items of clothing Link had also gotten her and other accessories.  
  
"Then, would you mind if I saw how you celebrate your Goddess with the Presterians?"  
  
"Tin said that they grow curious of why the Hero of Time would be associating with their rankings." Navi spoke to Link, who watched the proud people of their home call out praises and smiled as little ones ran about, flowers bonded and wrapped around their heads.  
  
"Tell him it's called taking in history." Link smirked and when Navi repeated it to the other fairy, Tin rang in neither a happy or angry tone.  
  
"Hello Link."  
  
There was a loud ringing of laughter from the two fairies when Link turned flush in the face seeing Midori dressed in white just as he and the children. It was laced in the front and ended just above her knees. Her hair was also partially pulled up in ribbon. His outfit was the same as any other of his and it had been designed especially for the special guest.  
  
"Y-You're a virgin too, Midori?" He stuttered, almost thinking a squeak had fit in there somewhere, "We're the only one's here beside the little children dressed in white because of that."  
  
"What did you expect?" She questioned, surprised he would bring the subject up, "I'm one of the only people that remains for now and it's not like I'm a blood-related Presterian. And for them, it's known for young virgins, younger than I to.umm.elope on this night. I guess you don't do that where you live."  
  
"No.we don't."  
  
There was a call and Midori looked over to that direction and then back to Link. His face was still flush, but he was slowly recovering.  
  
"I'll be back. I have to dance for the little ones now. It's tradition." She said smiling, before she ran off.  
  
"I suppose it's going to be tradition for you two tonight."  
  
Navi flew away laughing with Tin before Link could do anything to her. 


End file.
